the virus
by stampensue
Summary: KJ comes down with mysterious illness after the time with the 37's
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after "The 37's".

TPTB own everything, I just borrowed characters from them.

After finding no one in the cargo bay Kathryn felt a rush of emotions. Joy replaced sorrow; relief replaced anxiety; and the feeling of relief replaced the fear she felt that many of the crew would abandon Voyager, and herself. So much was said without ever saying a word. Chakotay felt it too, but he also saw on her face what she felt in her heart. It was the right thing to do. Go on and head in the direction for home.

Slowly she turned to face him, and tomorrow. "Come on Kathryn, let's get to the bridge."

It was all she could do not to break down and cry. A nod with her head and he saw a weight lift off her shoulders. He knew she'd lose her self control if she uttered a sound so with that nod she told him she was ready to face a new day.

It was on the next away mission that he noticed the jacket. It was a cool night and most of the crew had returned to Voyager. Chakotay and Kathryn were just strolling the path by the lake on a beautiful planet that offered them mining opportunity and some fresh food stores for trading of all things, leola root, bolts of replicated cotton material, and the plans for upgrading their energy plants.

"Isn't that the coat Amelia was wearing?"

"Yes, she gave it to me as a remembrance of our time together. She had no need of it and I admired it so. I've kept it on the back of my chair at my computer desk. Sometimes I just hold it in my lap. I like to think of her bravery and hope I can some how make it rub off on me. Silly isn't it."

"On the contrary Kathryn, you are every bit as brave as she and twice as amazing."

Chakotay, you do have a way of saying just the right thing to lift my spirits."

As they continued their walk the temperature was definitely dropping. Kathryn pulled her collar up around her face as she sneezed a few times and had a small coughing spasm.

"Hey. Let's get you back to the ship before you catch pneumonia."

"Oh I'm fine, just a little longer. It will be quite awhile before we set foot on terra firma again. This next expanse of star systems may take us a few months to get through so I'm soaking up as much as I can tonight. I always enjoyed star gazing from my tree in Indiana."

"Fine; but I'm not taking the blame when the doctor scowls at your lack of common sense."

After a giggle and another cough she relented. "OK, you win". Pulling the collar up as far as she could they headed back to the transporter station 1 kilometer west.

Into the night Kathryn began to experience chills, then when she'd bundle the blankets around her she'd drift off, only to be awoken by the oppressive feeling of heat.

"Damn, I am coming down with something." Getting up she drank a glassful of water, replicated an analgesic for her headache and changed into dry night clothes.

"Janeway to the doctor."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" she heard.

"Doctor, could you send something for (coughing, a sneeze, a sniffle) for a mild upper respiratory ailment? I really don't feel like coming down to sick bay for a minor illness."

"Captain, I could make a house call as easily as a transport. I'll be there in a moment."

"Doctor, I really just have a cold and as you have said, there is no cure for the common cold as there are too many viruses that can cause these same symptoms."

"Far be it from me to actually examine you captain. You are correct in what you said so I'll program something into your replicator. If you still feel ill in the morning I suggest you stay in your quarters to limit the number of crew you have contact with. If you would like to see me don't hesitate to call. Doctor out."

Within moments her replicator chimed and she took her medicine. She lay back in bed and thought how nice it would be to take a sick day.

" I've never done that before she thought to herself." "It would be great to just stay in bed and read or do some knitting. Who am I kidding? I have to check on the work in Engineering with B"Lanna, Seven requested a meeting to discuss adding Borg power couplings to the weapons array, and Neelix wants to go over plans for Prixen. Well, it was a nice thought anyway."

She slowly closed her eyes as the medication started to relieve the cough and open her nasal passages again.

"The time is 05:30, the time is 05:30."

"Computer, reset alarm for 24 hours."

"At least my head feels better" she thought to herself."

Turning on the sonic shower she followed her usual morning routine, and was on the bridge by 06:45 with coffee in hand, and at her desk by 07:00, just in time for her shift to begin. Gamma shift reported all clear and Harry motioned to Chakotay with his head that the captain was already on duty and in her Ready room if she was needed.

"Thanks Harry, get some sleep. You're expected at this afternoon's senior staff meeting to make plans for this next system."

"Aye Commander." See you at 16:30 hours."

Allowing her a few hours before disturbing her, Chakotay headed for her sanctuary to see what had her attention away from the bridge.

"Come in" she moaned."

"Kathryn, what's the matter with you?' Do you feel as bad as you look?"

"Oh Chakotay, I have such a cold, stay away. I don't want anyone to catch it."

"Have you notified the doctor?"

"Last night. He sent me some medication when I sort of refused his visit. But I guess I'll have to eat crow and ask that he make a Ready Room call. I can't take time to be sick. There's too much to be done."

"Kathryn, when are you going to let me help you?'

"I guess now would be a great time. I'm heading for my quarters. Here's a list of things I was supposed to do today. I'll call the doctor when I get there to see if he can see me."

"Doctor to Captain Janeway"

"Wow, that's weird, I haven't called him yet. Yes doctor, Janeway here."

"Captain, I need Mr. Paris's assistance in sick bay. Crewman Phillips has appendicitis. I'll need his assistance with surgery. Mr. Phillips will be off duty for 2 days post op so his department will need to be notified as well. It seems you aren't the only one who hates to make a sick bay visit in the middle of the night. By the way, how do you feel? You don't sound well "

"Not as bad as Ted Phillips I imagine. Keep me informed doctor. Janeway out."

"Well, that saves me a visit. I'm heading for a hot bath and a warm bed."

By the next day Kathryn was feeling better but not quite herself. She stayed secluded in her Ready room in case she was contagious but didn't feel ill enough to bother the doctor. Her congestion had lessened but the body aches, pains actually, were bothersome. Analgesics helped, as did resting with her legs on the sofa. Mr. Phillips appendix was ruptured so the doctor was busy in sick bay. Not wanting to keep the doctor busy with her little complaints kept him away and Chakotay had the bridge so she felt content to keep a low profile and take some much needed rest.

This continued for the next few days and on the 3rd day she resumed her place on the bridge.

"You still look pale Kathryn, are you feeling better?'

"Yes Chakotay, thanks for covering for me. Does Seven's idea merit redesigning the weapons array?""How is B"Lanna and the Engineering dept?"

"Kathryn, how about we sit down and I'll go over the B'Lanna's idea for energy conservation, Seven's Borg designs, and the log entries for the last 6 years since we came to this quadrant?"

"Sure Chakotay. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Chakotay looked at her with worry. She didn't even react at his obvious exaggeration and her gait seemed pained to him. He trailed behind her and she walked as if she just worked out with his holographic boxing partner.

When they were in her Ready room he asked her about her health.

She looked at him and tried to lie but realized it was no use.

"I feel lousy."

"What has the doctor said?"

"He doesn't know. He's been so busy and I've been so stubborn that now I look like a fool if I call him. He'll just gloat over how I should have called him days ago. To be honest I felt so bad I just stayed in bed and slept on and off since you relieved me."

"Kathryn I feel so badly. I didn't want to bother you and"

She was quick to stop him in his apology. "It's my fault and I am feeling better. It's just this numbness in my legs. I've been in bed so long my legs aren't used to it. I'll be fine, let's get to work.

She walked over to sit on the couch but Chakotay wasn't fooled. He checked her forehead and sure enough; "Kathryn, you're burning up."

"I do feel warm but it'll pass. Just help me with this jacket, I'll be fine when I take it off."

"Chakotay to sick bay."

"Sick bay here Commander. What can I do for you?"

"I'm bringing the captain down to you. She's running a fever and having difficulty walking."

"Why did you have to say that, now he knows I'm a stubborn fool."

"I really don't care what he thinks of you. You're sick and you need the doctor. Chakotay to Tuvok, I'm bringing the captain to see the doctor.

"Aye Commander, Tuvok out."

As Kathryn rose to go to sick bay she suddenly fell into Chakotay as he was offering his hand.

"Kathryn! Are you alright?"

Chakotay, it's my legs, they just gave out on me."

Scooping her up in his arms he was beginning to show the panic he was feeling. "Let's get you down there, OK?"

He knew something was wrong when she didn't object. Instead she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. He could feel her getting more limp on the ride in the turbo lift. By the time he walked through the sick bay doors she was mumbling something about a warriors duty.

"Hold on Commander, bring her back to the isolation room behind the lab. Scanning her as Chakotay lay her down on the bed he stated in that flat tone of his, "she is quite feverish. The reading is 41.3 and her other vitals are abnormal as well. Pulse and respiration are high, her white blood cell count is very elevated."

"What's she got doc?"

"I don't know yet but while I continue to examine the captain, you have to go and become decontaminated. You may have just exposed yourself to whatever she has."

The decontam showers were off the isolation room so while Chakotay removed his uniform and went through the series of sonic showers, the doctor was getting the captain into a sick bay gown and beginning to place tepid towels over her arms and legs and forehead. By the time Chakotay came back dressed in protective gear (face shield, coverlet over his clean scrubs, and gloves) Kathryn was limp, weak and making incoherent sounds. If he didn't know better he'd swear the doctor actually had worry lines across his face.

"Doc, she seems worse in the short time I was gone."

"She is. Her fever is climbing. I need you to assist me in cooling her off. I can't do both while trying to determine what this pathogen is."

"Of course, anything I can do."

Chakotay methodically placed the cool towels, one on each limb, one across her forehead, then replaced each one as it got warmed from her body heat. He kept up his therapy all the while speaking to her.

"Kathryn, you've gotten very ill. You're in sick bay and the doc is trying to figure out what's wrong. I'm just cooling you down, OK?"

She'd open her eyes and sort of stared then looked towards him. She even nodded her head a few times which gave him some measure of comfort.

"Come on Kathryn, talk to me."

In barely a whisper she'd say "I'm alright Chakotay", just give me a minute. I'll come inside soon, I'm relaxing."

"You are inside Kathryn, you're in sick bay."

She looked around and nodded. "I thought I was in my tub on New Earth. Guess I'm dreaming." I so enjoyed that thing, You are so handy with your hands. This feels good, I'm so hot."

"Yes, you have a fever, we're trying to bring it down."

"We can't be seen like this! People will know, the crew will know!"

"What will they know Kathryn?"

"That we're in...with that she began to inhale and exhale deeply, in a labored rhythm."

"Doctor come quickly, she's in distress!"

""I'll give her Inopropoline STAT! I need to put her on assisted ventilation, she's going into respiratory failure." With that he raised the clam shell around her and Chakotay said a silent prayer to his animal guide."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **The Virus**

It seemed like so much time elapsed between Kathryn collapsing in her Ready room and now. Chakotay continued his job of attempting to lower Kathryn's body temperature. He had alerted Tuvok of his need to stay quarantined due to a possible exposure to an unknown pathogen. Tom and Tal Celes, who had transferred to sick bay and was an able assistant, gowned up and entered the isolation room.

"How's it going? Is she any better Chakotay" Tom asked.

"She's not breathing on her own. The doc put her on a respirator. I can't tell you how helpless I feel."

Tom just shook his head. Not knowing what battle you have facing you is a huge force where fear is palpable and your actions unsure at best.

"I'll take over Commander Tal spoke up.

As both of them continued to bring down the fever, Tom went into the lab to see if he could help the doctor.

"Anything I can do doc?"

"Mr. Paris. I can't find any virus in the databases of the past 4 species that we've encountered that has respiratory involvement and muscle weakness in conjunction with each other. She reported to me that she had a cold for a few days and then the muscle weakness began. Within hours she collapses and is now on assisted ventilation. I'm at a loss!"

"How far back did you go?"

"The last few away missions we encountered the Chanra People, the Kiljowan colony , the Baldoan system and the Gredunim people." We already had a human database so I didn't concentrate on the mission when we landed on that planet."

"How far back do the databases keep records."

"250 years, why."

"We were just with humans from 1937. Could there be something they were exposed to that was eradicated so that the computer wouldn't recognize it?"

"I didn't think of that Mr. Paris. I'll go back and redouble my efforts in that direction. In the meantime, could you seal off the captain's quarters? It's possible the contaminant is in there and I'm the only one who could check without the threat of contracting this."

"I'll get right on it doc."

With something to do, Tom felt that at least he was doing something more than standing around waiting for answers.

It was just another hour when the doctor joined Chakotay and Tal Celes at the captains bedside.

They both looked at him anxiously but it was Chakotay that spoke.

"Well, any news?"

"I'm afraid so Commander. With an idea from Mr. Paris, I rechecked the medical archives in Starfleet history. It seems during the 1930's there was an active virus that had varied outcomes. Some people had mild symptoms like the captain experienced, others showed the more severe symptoms, just like the captain. Again, some recovered completely, some recovered but had permanent disabilities affecting their lower extremities. And some succumbed to the illness."

"Does this virus have a name?"

"Yes Commander, it is called Polio. It is only a matter of time to see which outcome will be the captain's."


	3. Chapter 3

This story takes place after "The 37's".

TPTB own everything, I just borrowed characters from them.

After finding no one in the cargo bay Kathryn felt a rush of emotions. Joy replaced sorrow; relief replaced anxiety; and the feeling of relief replaced the fear she felt that many of the crew would abandon Voyager, and herself. So much was said without ever saying a word. Chakotay felt it too, but he also saw on her face what she felt in her heart. It was the right thing to do. Go on and head in the direction for home.

Slowly she turned to face him, and tomorrow. "Come on Kathryn, let's get to the bridge."

It was all she could do not to break down and cry. A nod with her head and he saw a weight lift off her shoulders. He knew she'd lose her self control if she uttered a sound so with that nod she told him she was ready to face a new day.

It was on the next away mission that he noticed the jacket. It was a cool night and most of the crew had returned to Voyager. Chakotay and Kathryn were just strolling the path by the lake on a beautiful planet that offered them mining opportunity and some fresh food stores for trading of all things, leola root, bolts of replicated cotton material, and the plans for upgrading their energy plants.

"Isn't that the coat Amelia was wearing?"

"Yes, she gave it to me as a remembrance of our time together. She had no need of it and I admired it so. I've kept it on the back of my chair at my computer desk. Sometimes I just hold it in my lap. I like to think of her bravery and hope I can some how make it rub off on me. Silly isn't it."

"On the contrary Kathryn, you are every bit as brave as she and twice as amazing."

Chakotay, you do have a way of saying just the right thing to lift my spirits."

As they continued their walk the temperature was definitely dropping. Kathryn pulled her collar up around her face as she sneezed a few times and had a small coughing spasm.

"Hey. Let's get you back to the ship before you catch pneumonia."

"Oh I'm fine, just a little longer. It will be quite awhile before we set foot on terra firma again. This next expanse of star systems may take us a few months to get through so I'm soaking up as much as I can tonight. I always enjoyed star gazing from my tree in Indiana."

"Fine; but I'm not taking the blame when the doctor scowls at your lack of common sense."

After a giggle and another cough she relented. "OK, you win". Pulling the collar up as far as she could they headed back to the transporter station 1 kilometer west.

Into the night Kathryn began to experience chills, then when she'd bundle the blankets around her she'd drift off, only to be awoken by the oppressive feeling of heat.

"Damn, I am coming down with something." Getting up she drank a glassful of water, replicated an analgesic for her headache and changed into dry night clothes.

"Janeway to the doctor."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" she heard.

"Doctor, could you send something for (coughing, a sneeze, a sniffle) for a mild upper respiratory ailment? I really don't feel like coming down to sick bay for a minor illness."

"Captain, I could make a house call as easily as a transport. I'll be there in a moment."

"Doctor, I really just have a cold and as you have said, there is no cure for the common cold as there are too many viruses that can cause these same symptoms."

"Far be it from me to actually examine you captain. You are correct in what you said so I'll program something into your replicator. If you still feel ill in the morning I suggest you stay in your quarters to limit the number of crew you have contact with. If you would like to see me don't hesitate to call. Doctor out."

Within moments her replicator chimed and she took her medicine. She lay back in bed and thought how nice it would be to take a sick day.

" I've never done that before she thought to herself." "It would be great to just stay in bed and read or do some knitting. Who am I kidding? I have to check on the work in Engineering with B"Lanna, Seven requested a meeting to discuss adding Borg power couplings to the weapons array, and Neelix wants to go over plans for Prixen. Well, it was a nice thought anyway."

She slowly closed her eyes as the medication started to relieve the cough and open her nasal passages again.

"The time is 05:30, the time is 05:30."

"Computer, reset alarm for 24 hours."

"At least my head feels better" she thought to herself."

Turning on the sonic shower she followed her usual morning routine, and was on the bridge by 06:45 with coffee in hand, and at her desk by 07:00, just in time for her shift to begin. Gamma shift reported all clear and Harry motioned to Chakotay with his head that the captain was already on duty and in her Ready room if she was needed.

"Thanks Harry, get some sleep. You're expected at this afternoon's senior staff meeting to make plans for this next system."

"Aye Commander." See you at 16:30 hours."

Allowing her a few hours before disturbing her, Chakotay headed for her sanctuary to see what had her attention away from the bridge.

"Come in" she moaned."

"Kathryn, what's the matter with you?' Do you feel as bad as you look?"

"Oh Chakotay, I have such a cold, stay away. I don't want anyone to catch it."

"Have you notified the doctor?"

"Last night. He sent me some medication when I sort of refused his visit. But I guess I'll have to eat crow and ask that he make a Ready Room call. I can't take time to be sick. There's too much to be done."

"Kathryn, when are you going to let me help you?'

"I guess now would be a great time. I'm heading for my quarters. Here's a list of things I was supposed to do today. I'll call the doctor when I get there to see if he can see me."

"Doctor to Captain Janeway"

"Wow, that's weird, I haven't called him yet. Yes doctor, Janeway here."

"Captain, I need Mr. Paris's assistance in sick bay. Crewman Phillips has appendicitis. I'll need his assistance with surgery. Mr. Phillips will be off duty for 2 days post op so his department will need to be notified as well. It seems you aren't the only one who hates to make a sick bay visit in the middle of the night. By the way, how do you feel? You don't sound well "

"Not as bad as Ted Phillips I imagine. Keep me informed doctor. Janeway out."

"Well, that saves me a visit. I'm heading for a hot bath and a warm bed."

By the next day Kathryn was feeling better but not quite herself. She stayed secluded in her Ready room in case she was contagious but didn't feel ill enough to bother the doctor. Her congestion had lessened but the body aches, pains actually, were bothersome. Analgesics helped, as did resting with her legs on the sofa. Mr. Phillips appendix was ruptured so the doctor was busy in sick bay. Not wanting to keep the doctor busy with her little complaints kept him away and Chakotay had the bridge so she felt content to keep a low profile and take some much needed rest.

This continued for the next few days and on the 3rd day she resumed her place on the bridge.

"You still look pale Kathryn, are you feeling better?'

"Yes Chakotay, thanks for covering for me. Does Seven's idea merit redesigning the weapons array?""How is B"Lanna and the Engineering dept?"

"Kathryn, how about we sit down and I'll go over the B'Lanna's idea for energy conservation, Seven's Borg designs, and the log entries for the last 6 years since we came to this quadrant?"

"Sure Chakotay. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Chakotay looked at her with worry. She didn't even react at his obvious exaggeration and her gait seemed pained to him. He trailed behind her and she walked as if she just worked out with his holographic boxing partner.

When they were in her Ready room he asked her about her health.

She looked at him and tried to lie but realized it was no use.

"I feel lousy."

"What has the doctor said?"

"He doesn't know. He's been so busy and I've been so stubborn that now I look like a fool if I call him. He'll just gloat over how I should have called him days ago. To be honest I felt so bad I just stayed in bed and slept on and off since you relieved me."

"Kathryn I feel so badly. I didn't want to bother you and"

She was quick to stop him in his apology. "It's my fault and I am feeling better. It's just this numbness in my legs. I've been in bed so long my legs aren't used to it. I'll be fine, let's get to work.

She walked over to sit on the couch but Chakotay wasn't fooled. He checked her forehead and sure enough; "Kathryn, you're burning up."

"I do feel warm but it'll pass. Just help me with this jacket, I'll be fine when I take it off."

"Chakotay to sick bay."

"Sick bay here Commander. What can I do for you?"

"I'm bringing the captain down to you. She's running a fever and having difficulty walking."

"Why did you have to say that, now he knows I'm a stubborn fool."

"I really don't care what he thinks of you. You're sick and you need the doctor. Chakotay to Tuvok, I'm bringing the captain to see the doctor.

"Aye Commander, Tuvok out."

As Kathryn rose to go to sick bay she suddenly fell into Chakotay as he was offering his hand.

"Kathryn! Are you alright?"

Chakotay, it's my legs, they just gave out on me."

Scooping her up in his arms he was beginning to show the panic he was feeling. "Let's get you down there, OK?"

He knew something was wrong when she didn't object. Instead she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. He could feel her getting more limp on the ride in the turbo lift. By the time he walked through the sick bay doors she was mumbling something about a warriors duty.

"Hold on Commander, bring her back to the isolation room behind the lab. Scanning her as Chakotay lay her down on the bed he stated in that flat tone of his, "she is quite feverish. The reading is 41.3 and her other vitals are abnormal as well. Pulse and respiration are high, her white blood cell count is very elevated."

"What's she got doc?"

"I don't know yet but while I continue to examine the captain, you have to go and become decontaminated. You may have just exposed yourself to whatever she has."

The decontam showers were off the isolation room so while Chakotay removed his uniform and went through the series of sonic showers, the doctor was getting the captain into a sick bay gown and beginning to place tepid towels over her arms and legs and forehead. By the time Chakotay came back dressed in protective gear (face shield, coverlet over his clean scrubs, and gloves) Kathryn was limp, weak and making incoherent sounds. If he didn't know better he'd swear the doctor actually had worry lines across his face.

"Doc, she seems worse in the short time I was gone."

"She is. Her fever is climbing. I need you to assist me in cooling her off. I can't do both while trying to determine what this pathogen is."

"Of course, anything I can do."

Chakotay methodically placed the cool towels, one on each limb, one across her forehead, then replaced each one as it got warmed from her body heat. He kept up his therapy all the while speaking to her.

"Kathryn, you've gotten very ill. You're in sick bay and the doc is trying to figure out what's wrong. I'm just cooling you down, OK?"

She'd open her eyes and sort of stared then looked towards him. She even nodded her head a few times which gave him some measure of comfort.

"Come on Kathryn, talk to me."

In barely a whisper she'd say "I'm alright Chakotay", just give me a minute. I'll come inside soon, I'm relaxing."

"You are inside Kathryn, you're in sick bay."

She looked around and nodded. "I thought I was in my tub on New Earth. Guess I'm dreaming." I so enjoyed that thing, You are so handy with your hands. This feels good, I'm so hot."

"Yes, you have a fever, we're trying to bring it down."

"We can't be seen like this! People will know, the crew will know!"

"What will they know Kathryn?"

"That we're in...with that she began to inhale and exhale deeply, in a labored rhythm."

"Doctor come quickly, she's in distress!"

""I'll give her Inopropoline STAT! I need to put her on assisted ventilation, she's going into respiratory failure." With that he raised the clam shell around her and Chakotay said a silent prayer to his animal guide."


	4. Chapter 4

This story takes place after "The 37's".

TPTB own everything, I just borrowed characters from them.

After finding no one in the cargo bay Kathryn felt a rush of emotions. Joy replaced sorrow; relief replaced anxiety; and the feeling of relief replaced the fear she felt that many of the crew would abandon Voyager, and herself. So much was said without ever saying a word. Chakotay felt it too, but he also saw on her face what she felt in her heart. It was the right thing to do. Go on and head in the direction for home.

Slowly she turned to face him, and tomorrow. "Come on Kathryn, let's get to the bridge."

It was all she could do not to break down and cry. A nod with her head and he saw a weight lift off her shoulders. He knew she'd lose her self control if she uttered a sound so with that nod she told him she was ready to face a new day.

It was on the next away mission that he noticed the jacket. It was a cool night and most of the crew had returned to Voyager. Chakotay and Kathryn were just strolling the path by the lake on a beautiful planet that offered them mining opportunity and some fresh food stores for trading of all things, leola root, bolts of replicated cotton material, and the plans for upgrading their energy plants.

"Isn't that the coat Amelia was wearing?"

"Yes, she gave it to me as a remembrance of our time together. She had no need of it and I admired it so. I've kept it on the back of my chair at my computer desk. Sometimes I just hold it in my lap. I like to think of her bravery and hope I can some how make it rub off on me. Silly isn't it."

"On the contrary Kathryn, you are every bit as brave as she and twice as amazing."

Chakotay, you do have a way of saying just the right thing to lift my spirits."

As they continued their walk the temperature was definitely dropping. Kathryn pulled her collar up around her face as she sneezed a few times and had a small coughing spasm.

"Hey. Let's get you back to the ship before you catch pneumonia."

"Oh I'm fine, just a little longer. It will be quite awhile before we set foot on terra firma again. This next expanse of star systems may take us a few months to get through so I'm soaking up as much as I can tonight. I always enjoyed star gazing from my tree in Indiana."

"Fine; but I'm not taking the blame when the doctor scowls at your lack of common sense."

After a giggle and another cough she relented. "OK, you win". Pulling the collar up as far as she could they headed back to the transporter station 1 kilometer west.

Into the night Kathryn began to experience chills, then when she'd bundle the blankets around her she'd drift off, only to be awoken by the oppressive feeling of heat.

"Damn, I am coming down with something." Getting up she drank a glassful of water, replicated an analgesic for her headache and changed into dry night clothes.

"Janeway to the doctor."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" she heard.

"Doctor, could you send something for (coughing, a sneeze, a sniffle) for a mild upper respiratory ailment? I really don't feel like coming down to sick bay for a minor illness."

"Captain, I could make a house call as easily as a transport. I'll be there in a moment."

"Doctor, I really just have a cold and as you have said, there is no cure for the common cold as there are too many viruses that can cause these same symptoms."

"Far be it from me to actually examine you captain. You are correct in what you said so I'll program something into your replicator. If you still feel ill in the morning I suggest you stay in your quarters to limit the number of crew you have contact with. If you would like to see me don't hesitate to call. Doctor out."

Within moments her replicator chimed and she took her medicine. She lay back in bed and thought how nice it would be to take a sick day.

" I've never done that before she thought to herself." "It would be great to just stay in bed and read or do some knitting. Who am I kidding? I have to check on the work in Engineering with B"Lanna, Seven requested a meeting to discuss adding Borg power couplings to the weapons array, and Neelix wants to go over plans for Prixen. Well, it was a nice thought anyway."

She slowly closed her eyes as the medication started to relieve the cough and open her nasal passages again.

"The time is 05:30, the time is 05:30."

"Computer, reset alarm for 24 hours."

"At least my head feels better" she thought to herself."

Turning on the sonic shower she followed her usual morning routine, and was on the bridge by 06:45 with coffee in hand, and at her desk by 07:00, just in time for her shift to begin. Gamma shift reported all clear and Harry motioned to Chakotay with his head that the captain was already on duty and in her Ready room if she was needed.

"Thanks Harry, get some sleep. You're expected at this afternoon's senior staff meeting to make plans for this next system."

"Aye Commander." See you at 16:30 hours."

Allowing her a few hours before disturbing her, Chakotay headed for her sanctuary to see what had her attention away from the bridge.

"Come in" she moaned."

"Kathryn, what's the matter with you?' Do you feel as bad as you look?"

"Oh Chakotay, I have such a cold, stay away. I don't want anyone to catch it."

"Have you notified the doctor?"

"Last night. He sent me some medication when I sort of refused his visit. But I guess I'll have to eat crow and ask that he make a Ready Room call. I can't take time to be sick. There's too much to be done."

"Kathryn, when are you going to let me help you?'

"I guess now would be a great time. I'm heading for my quarters. Here's a list of things I was supposed to do today. I'll call the doctor when I get there to see if he can see me."

"Doctor to Captain Janeway"

"Wow, that's weird, I haven't called him yet. Yes doctor, Janeway here."

"Captain, I need Mr. Paris's assistance in sick bay. Crewman Phillips has appendicitis. I'll need his assistance with surgery. Mr. Phillips will be off duty for 2 days post op so his department will need to be notified as well. It seems you aren't the only one who hates to make a sick bay visit in the middle of the night. By the way, how do you feel? You don't sound well "

"Not as bad as Ted Phillips I imagine. Keep me informed doctor. Janeway out."

"Well, that saves me a visit. I'm heading for a hot bath and a warm bed."

By the next day Kathryn was feeling better but not quite herself. She stayed secluded in her Ready room in case she was contagious but didn't feel ill enough to bother the doctor. Her congestion had lessened but the body aches, pains actually, were bothersome. Analgesics helped, as did resting with her legs on the sofa. Mr. Phillips appendix was ruptured so the doctor was busy in sick bay. Not wanting to keep the doctor busy with her little complaints kept him away and Chakotay had the bridge so she felt content to keep a low profile and take some much needed rest.

This continued for the next few days and on the 3rd day she resumed her place on the bridge.

"You still look pale Kathryn, are you feeling better?'

"Yes Chakotay, thanks for covering for me. Does Seven's idea merit redesigning the weapons array?""How is B"Lanna and the Engineering dept?"

"Kathryn, how about we sit down and I'll go over the B'Lanna's idea for energy conservation, Seven's Borg designs, and the log entries for the last 6 years since we came to this quadrant?"

"Sure Chakotay. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Chakotay looked at her with worry. She didn't even react at his obvious exaggeration and her gait seemed pained to him. He trailed behind her and she walked as if she just worked out with his holographic boxing partner.

When they were in her Ready room he asked her about her health.

She looked at him and tried to lie but realized it was no use.

"I feel lousy."

"What has the doctor said?"

"He doesn't know. He's been so busy and I've been so stubborn that now I look like a fool if I call him. He'll just gloat over how I should have called him days ago. To be honest I felt so bad I just stayed in bed and slept on and off since you relieved me."

"Kathryn I feel so badly. I didn't want to bother you and"

She was quick to stop him in his apology. "It's my fault and I am feeling better. It's just this numbness in my legs. I've been in bed so long my legs aren't used to it. I'll be fine, let's get to work.

She walked over to sit on the couch but Chakotay wasn't fooled. He checked her forehead and sure enough; "Kathryn, you're burning up."

"I do feel warm but it'll pass. Just help me with this jacket, I'll be fine when I take it off."

"Chakotay to sick bay."

"Sick bay here Commander. What can I do for you?"

"I'm bringing the captain down to you. She's running a fever and having difficulty walking."

"Why did you have to say that, now he knows I'm a stubborn fool."

"I really don't care what he thinks of you. You're sick and you need the doctor. Chakotay to Tuvok, I'm bringing the captain to see the doctor.

"Aye Commander, Tuvok out."

As Kathryn rose to go to sick bay she suddenly fell into Chakotay as he was offering his hand.

"Kathryn! Are you alright?"

Chakotay, it's my legs, they just gave out on me."

Scooping her up in his arms he was beginning to show the panic he was feeling. "Let's get you down there, OK?"

He knew something was wrong when she didn't object. Instead she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. He could feel her getting more limp on the ride in the turbo lift. By the time he walked through the sick bay doors she was mumbling something about a warriors duty.

"Hold on Commander, bring her back to the isolation room behind the lab. Scanning her as Chakotay lay her down on the bed he stated in that flat tone of his, "she is quite feverish. The reading is 41.3 and her other vitals are abnormal as well. Pulse and respiration are high, her white blood cell count is very elevated."

"What's she got doc?"

"I don't know yet but while I continue to examine the captain, you have to go and become decontaminated. You may have just exposed yourself to whatever she has."

The decontam showers were off the isolation room so while Chakotay removed his uniform and went through the series of sonic showers, the doctor was getting the captain into a sick bay gown and beginning to place tepid towels over her arms and legs and forehead. By the time Chakotay came back dressed in protective gear (face shield, coverlet over his clean scrubs, and gloves) Kathryn was limp, weak and making incoherent sounds. If he didn't know better he'd swear the doctor actually had worry lines across his face.

"Doc, she seems worse in the short time I was gone."

"She is. Her fever is climbing. I need you to assist me in cooling her off. I can't do both while trying to determine what this pathogen is."

"Of course, anything I can do."

Chakotay methodically placed the cool towels, one on each limb, one across her forehead, then replaced each one as it got warmed from her body heat. He kept up his therapy all the while speaking to her.

"Kathryn, you've gotten very ill. You're in sick bay and the doc is trying to figure out what's wrong. I'm just cooling you down, OK?"

She'd open her eyes and sort of stared then looked towards him. She even nodded her head a few times which gave him some measure of comfort.

"Come on Kathryn, talk to me."

In barely a whisper she'd say "I'm alright Chakotay", just give me a minute. I'll come inside soon, I'm relaxing."

"You are inside Kathryn, you're in sick bay."

She looked around and nodded. "I thought I was in my tub on New Earth. Guess I'm dreaming." I so enjoyed that thing, You are so handy with your hands. This feels good, I'm so hot."

"Yes, you have a fever, we're trying to bring it down."

"We can't be seen like this! People will know, the crew will know!"

"What will they know Kathryn?"

"That we're in...with that she began to inhale and exhale deeply, in a labored rhythm."

"Doctor come quickly, she's in distress!"

""I'll give her Inopropoline STAT! I need to put her on assisted ventilation, she's going into respiratory failure." With that he raised the clam shell around her and Chakotay said a silent prayer to his animal guide."


	5. Chapter 5

This story takes place after "The 37's".

TPTB own everything, I just borrowed characters from them.

After finding no one in the cargo bay Kathryn felt a rush of emotions. Joy replaced sorrow; relief replaced anxiety; and the feeling of relief replaced the fear she felt that many of the crew would abandon Voyager, and herself. So much was said without ever saying a word. Chakotay felt it too, but he also saw on her face what she felt in her heart. It was the right thing to do. Go on and head in the direction for home.

Slowly she turned to face him, and tomorrow. "Come on Kathryn, let's get to the bridge."

It was all she could do not to break down and cry. A nod with her head and he saw a weight lift off her shoulders. He knew she'd lose her self control if she uttered a sound so with that nod she told him she was ready to face a new day.

It was on the next away mission that he noticed the jacket. It was a cool night and most of the crew had returned to Voyager. Chakotay and Kathryn were just strolling the path by the lake on a beautiful planet that offered them mining opportunity and some fresh food stores for trading of all things, leola root, bolts of replicated cotton material, and the plans for upgrading their energy plants.

"Isn't that the coat Amelia was wearing?"

"Yes, she gave it to me as a remembrance of our time together. She had no need of it and I admired it so. I've kept it on the back of my chair at my computer desk. Sometimes I just hold it in my lap. I like to think of her bravery and hope I can some how make it rub off on me. Silly isn't it."

"On the contrary Kathryn, you are every bit as brave as she and twice as amazing."

Chakotay, you do have a way of saying just the right thing to lift my spirits."

As they continued their walk the temperature was definitely dropping. Kathryn pulled her collar up around her face as she sneezed a few times and had a small coughing spasm.

"Hey. Let's get you back to the ship before you catch pneumonia."

"Oh I'm fine, just a little longer. It will be quite awhile before we set foot on terra firma again. This next expanse of star systems may take us a few months to get through so I'm soaking up as much as I can tonight. I always enjoyed star gazing from my tree in Indiana."

"Fine; but I'm not taking the blame when the doctor scowls at your lack of common sense."

After a giggle and another cough she relented. "OK, you win". Pulling the collar up as far as she could they headed back to the transporter station 1 kilometer west.

Into the night Kathryn began to experience chills, then when she'd bundle the blankets around her she'd drift off, only to be awoken by the oppressive feeling of heat.

"Damn, I am coming down with something." Getting up she drank a glassful of water, replicated an analgesic for her headache and changed into dry night clothes.

"Janeway to the doctor."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" she heard.

"Doctor, could you send something for (coughing, a sneeze, a sniffle) for a mild upper respiratory ailment? I really don't feel like coming down to sick bay for a minor illness."

"Captain, I could make a house call as easily as a transport. I'll be there in a moment."

"Doctor, I really just have a cold and as you have said, there is no cure for the common cold as there are too many viruses that can cause these same symptoms."

"Far be it from me to actually examine you captain. You are correct in what you said so I'll program something into your replicator. If you still feel ill in the morning I suggest you stay in your quarters to limit the number of crew you have contact with. If you would like to see me don't hesitate to call. Doctor out."

Within moments her replicator chimed and she took her medicine. She lay back in bed and thought how nice it would be to take a sick day.

" I've never done that before she thought to herself." "It would be great to just stay in bed and read or do some knitting. Who am I kidding? I have to check on the work in Engineering with B"Lanna, Seven requested a meeting to discuss adding Borg power couplings to the weapons array, and Neelix wants to go over plans for Prixen. Well, it was a nice thought anyway."

She slowly closed her eyes as the medication started to relieve the cough and open her nasal passages again.

"The time is 05:30, the time is 05:30."

"Computer, reset alarm for 24 hours."

"At least my head feels better" she thought to herself."

Turning on the sonic shower she followed her usual morning routine, and was on the bridge by 06:45 with coffee in hand, and at her desk by 07:00, just in time for her shift to begin. Gamma shift reported all clear and Harry motioned to Chakotay with his head that the captain was already on duty and in her Ready room if she was needed.

"Thanks Harry, get some sleep. You're expected at this afternoon's senior staff meeting to make plans for this next system."

"Aye Commander." See you at 16:30 hours."

Allowing her a few hours before disturbing her, Chakotay headed for her sanctuary to see what had her attention away from the bridge.

"Come in" she moaned."

"Kathryn, what's the matter with you?' Do you feel as bad as you look?"

"Oh Chakotay, I have such a cold, stay away. I don't want anyone to catch it."

"Have you notified the doctor?"

"Last night. He sent me some medication when I sort of refused his visit. But I guess I'll have to eat crow and ask that he make a Ready Room call. I can't take time to be sick. There's too much to be done."

"Kathryn, when are you going to let me help you?'

"I guess now would be a great time. I'm heading for my quarters. Here's a list of things I was supposed to do today. I'll call the doctor when I get there to see if he can see me."

"Doctor to Captain Janeway"

"Wow, that's weird, I haven't called him yet. Yes doctor, Janeway here."

"Captain, I need Mr. Paris's assistance in sick bay. Crewman Phillips has appendicitis. I'll need his assistance with surgery. Mr. Phillips will be off duty for 2 days post op so his department will need to be notified as well. It seems you aren't the only one who hates to make a sick bay visit in the middle of the night. By the way, how do you feel? You don't sound well "

"Not as bad as Ted Phillips I imagine. Keep me informed doctor. Janeway out."

"Well, that saves me a visit. I'm heading for a hot bath and a warm bed."

By the next day Kathryn was feeling better but not quite herself. She stayed secluded in her Ready room in case she was contagious but didn't feel ill enough to bother the doctor. Her congestion had lessened but the body aches, pains actually, were bothersome. Analgesics helped, as did resting with her legs on the sofa. Mr. Phillips appendix was ruptured so the doctor was busy in sick bay. Not wanting to keep the doctor busy with her little complaints kept him away and Chakotay had the bridge so she felt content to keep a low profile and take some much needed rest.

This continued for the next few days and on the 3rd day she resumed her place on the bridge.

"You still look pale Kathryn, are you feeling better?'

"Yes Chakotay, thanks for covering for me. Does Seven's idea merit redesigning the weapons array?""How is B"Lanna and the Engineering dept?"

"Kathryn, how about we sit down and I'll go over the B'Lanna's idea for energy conservation, Seven's Borg designs, and the log entries for the last 6 years since we came to this quadrant?"

"Sure Chakotay. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Chakotay looked at her with worry. She didn't even react at his obvious exaggeration and her gait seemed pained to him. He trailed behind her and she walked as if she just worked out with his holographic boxing partner.

When they were in her Ready room he asked her about her health.

She looked at him and tried to lie but realized it was no use.

"I feel lousy."

"What has the doctor said?"

"He doesn't know. He's been so busy and I've been so stubborn that now I look like a fool if I call him. He'll just gloat over how I should have called him days ago. To be honest I felt so bad I just stayed in bed and slept on and off since you relieved me."

"Kathryn I feel so badly. I didn't want to bother you and"

She was quick to stop him in his apology. "It's my fault and I am feeling better. It's just this numbness in my legs. I've been in bed so long my legs aren't used to it. I'll be fine, let's get to work.

She walked over to sit on the couch but Chakotay wasn't fooled. He checked her forehead and sure enough; "Kathryn, you're burning up."

"I do feel warm but it'll pass. Just help me with this jacket, I'll be fine when I take it off."

"Chakotay to sick bay."

"Sick bay here Commander. What can I do for you?"

"I'm bringing the captain down to you. She's running a fever and having difficulty walking."

"Why did you have to say that, now he knows I'm a stubborn fool."

"I really don't care what he thinks of you. You're sick and you need the doctor. Chakotay to Tuvok, I'm bringing the captain to see the doctor.

"Aye Commander, Tuvok out."

As Kathryn rose to go to sick bay she suddenly fell into Chakotay as he was offering his hand.

"Kathryn! Are you alright?"

Chakotay, it's my legs, they just gave out on me."

Scooping her up in his arms he was beginning to show the panic he was feeling. "Let's get you down there, OK?"

He knew something was wrong when she didn't object. Instead she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. He could feel her getting more limp on the ride in the turbo lift. By the time he walked through the sick bay doors she was mumbling something about a warriors duty.

"Hold on Commander, bring her back to the isolation room behind the lab. Scanning her as Chakotay lay her down on the bed he stated in that flat tone of his, "she is quite feverish. The reading is 41.3 and her other vitals are abnormal as well. Pulse and respiration are high, her white blood cell count is very elevated."

"What's she got doc?"

"I don't know yet but while I continue to examine the captain, you have to go and become decontaminated. You may have just exposed yourself to whatever she has."

The decontam showers were off the isolation room so while Chakotay removed his uniform and went through the series of sonic showers, the doctor was getting the captain into a sick bay gown and beginning to place tepid towels over her arms and legs and forehead. By the time Chakotay came back dressed in protective gear (face shield, coverlet over his clean scrubs, and gloves) Kathryn was limp, weak and making incoherent sounds. If he didn't know better he'd swear the doctor actually had worry lines across his face.

"Doc, she seems worse in the short time I was gone."

"She is. Her fever is climbing. I need you to assist me in cooling her off. I can't do both while trying to determine what this pathogen is."

"Of course, anything I can do."

Chakotay methodically placed the cool towels, one on each limb, one across her forehead, then replaced each one as it got warmed from her body heat. He kept up his therapy all the while speaking to her.

"Kathryn, you've gotten very ill. You're in sick bay and the doc is trying to figure out what's wrong. I'm just cooling you down, OK?"

She'd open her eyes and sort of stared then looked towards him. She even nodded her head a few times which gave him some measure of comfort.

"Come on Kathryn, talk to me."

In barely a whisper she'd say "I'm alright Chakotay", just give me a minute. I'll come inside soon, I'm relaxing."

"You are inside Kathryn, you're in sick bay."

She looked around and nodded. "I thought I was in my tub on New Earth. Guess I'm dreaming." I so enjoyed that thing, You are so handy with your hands. This feels good, I'm so hot."

"Yes, you have a fever, we're trying to bring it down."

"We can't be seen like this! People will know, the crew will know!"

"What will they know Kathryn?"

"That we're in...with that she began to inhale and exhale deeply, in a labored rhythm."

"Doctor come quickly, she's in distress!"

""I'll give her Inopropoline STAT! I need to put her on assisted ventilation, she's going into respiratory failure." With that he raised the clam shell around her and Chakotay said a silent prayer to his animal guide."


	6. Chapter 6

This story takes place after "The 37's".

TPTB own everything, I just borrowed characters from them.

After finding no one in the cargo bay Kathryn felt a rush of emotions. Joy replaced sorrow; relief replaced anxiety; and the feeling of relief replaced the fear she felt that many of the crew would abandon Voyager, and herself. So much was said without ever saying a word. Chakotay felt it too, but he also saw on her face what she felt in her heart. It was the right thing to do. Go on and head in the direction for home.

Slowly she turned to face him, and tomorrow. "Come on Kathryn, let's get to the bridge."

It was all she could do not to break down and cry. A nod with her head and he saw a weight lift off her shoulders. He knew she'd lose her self control if she uttered a sound so with that nod she told him she was ready to face a new day.

It was on the next away mission that he noticed the jacket. It was a cool night and most of the crew had returned to Voyager. Chakotay and Kathryn were just strolling the path by the lake on a beautiful planet that offered them mining opportunity and some fresh food stores for trading of all things, leola root, bolts of replicated cotton material, and the plans for upgrading their energy plants.

"Isn't that the coat Amelia was wearing?"

"Yes, she gave it to me as a remembrance of our time together. She had no need of it and I admired it so. I've kept it on the back of my chair at my computer desk. Sometimes I just hold it in my lap. I like to think of her bravery and hope I can some how make it rub off on me. Silly isn't it."

"On the contrary Kathryn, you are every bit as brave as she and twice as amazing."

Chakotay, you do have a way of saying just the right thing to lift my spirits."

As they continued their walk the temperature was definitely dropping. Kathryn pulled her collar up around her face as she sneezed a few times and had a small coughing spasm.

"Hey. Let's get you back to the ship before you catch pneumonia."

"Oh I'm fine, just a little longer. It will be quite awhile before we set foot on terra firma again. This next expanse of star systems may take us a few months to get through so I'm soaking up as much as I can tonight. I always enjoyed star gazing from my tree in Indiana."

"Fine; but I'm not taking the blame when the doctor scowls at your lack of common sense."

After a giggle and another cough she relented. "OK, you win". Pulling the collar up as far as she could they headed back to the transporter station 1 kilometer west.

Into the night Kathryn began to experience chills, then when she'd bundle the blankets around her she'd drift off, only to be awoken by the oppressive feeling of heat.

"Damn, I am coming down with something." Getting up she drank a glassful of water, replicated an analgesic for her headache and changed into dry night clothes.

"Janeway to the doctor."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" she heard.

"Doctor, could you send something for (coughing, a sneeze, a sniffle) for a mild upper respiratory ailment? I really don't feel like coming down to sick bay for a minor illness."

"Captain, I could make a house call as easily as a transport. I'll be there in a moment."

"Doctor, I really just have a cold and as you have said, there is no cure for the common cold as there are too many viruses that can cause these same symptoms."

"Far be it from me to actually examine you captain. You are correct in what you said so I'll program something into your replicator. If you still feel ill in the morning I suggest you stay in your quarters to limit the number of crew you have contact with. If you would like to see me don't hesitate to call. Doctor out."

Within moments her replicator chimed and she took her medicine. She lay back in bed and thought how nice it would be to take a sick day.

" I've never done that before she thought to herself." "It would be great to just stay in bed and read or do some knitting. Who am I kidding? I have to check on the work in Engineering with B"Lanna, Seven requested a meeting to discuss adding Borg power couplings to the weapons array, and Neelix wants to go over plans for Prixen. Well, it was a nice thought anyway."

She slowly closed her eyes as the medication started to relieve the cough and open her nasal passages again.

"The time is 05:30, the time is 05:30."

"Computer, reset alarm for 24 hours."

"At least my head feels better" she thought to herself."

Turning on the sonic shower she followed her usual morning routine, and was on the bridge by 06:45 with coffee in hand, and at her desk by 07:00, just in time for her shift to begin. Gamma shift reported all clear and Harry motioned to Chakotay with his head that the captain was already on duty and in her Ready room if she was needed.

"Thanks Harry, get some sleep. You're expected at this afternoon's senior staff meeting to make plans for this next system."

"Aye Commander." See you at 16:30 hours."

Allowing her a few hours before disturbing her, Chakotay headed for her sanctuary to see what had her attention away from the bridge.

"Come in" she moaned."

"Kathryn, what's the matter with you?' Do you feel as bad as you look?"

"Oh Chakotay, I have such a cold, stay away. I don't want anyone to catch it."

"Have you notified the doctor?"

"Last night. He sent me some medication when I sort of refused his visit. But I guess I'll have to eat crow and ask that he make a Ready Room call. I can't take time to be sick. There's too much to be done."

"Kathryn, when are you going to let me help you?'

"I guess now would be a great time. I'm heading for my quarters. Here's a list of things I was supposed to do today. I'll call the doctor when I get there to see if he can see me."

"Doctor to Captain Janeway"

"Wow, that's weird, I haven't called him yet. Yes doctor, Janeway here."

"Captain, I need Mr. Paris's assistance in sick bay. Crewman Phillips has appendicitis. I'll need his assistance with surgery. Mr. Phillips will be off duty for 2 days post op so his department will need to be notified as well. It seems you aren't the only one who hates to make a sick bay visit in the middle of the night. By the way, how do you feel? You don't sound well "

"Not as bad as Ted Phillips I imagine. Keep me informed doctor. Janeway out."

"Well, that saves me a visit. I'm heading for a hot bath and a warm bed."

By the next day Kathryn was feeling better but not quite herself. She stayed secluded in her Ready room in case she was contagious but didn't feel ill enough to bother the doctor. Her congestion had lessened but the body aches, pains actually, were bothersome. Analgesics helped, as did resting with her legs on the sofa. Mr. Phillips appendix was ruptured so the doctor was busy in sick bay. Not wanting to keep the doctor busy with her little complaints kept him away and Chakotay had the bridge so she felt content to keep a low profile and take some much needed rest.

This continued for the next few days and on the 3rd day she resumed her place on the bridge.

"You still look pale Kathryn, are you feeling better?'

"Yes Chakotay, thanks for covering for me. Does Seven's idea merit redesigning the weapons array?""How is B"Lanna and the Engineering dept?"

"Kathryn, how about we sit down and I'll go over the B'Lanna's idea for energy conservation, Seven's Borg designs, and the log entries for the last 6 years since we came to this quadrant?"

"Sure Chakotay. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Chakotay looked at her with worry. She didn't even react at his obvious exaggeration and her gait seemed pained to him. He trailed behind her and she walked as if she just worked out with his holographic boxing partner.

When they were in her Ready room he asked her about her health.

She looked at him and tried to lie but realized it was no use.

"I feel lousy."

"What has the doctor said?"

"He doesn't know. He's been so busy and I've been so stubborn that now I look like a fool if I call him. He'll just gloat over how I should have called him days ago. To be honest I felt so bad I just stayed in bed and slept on and off since you relieved me."

"Kathryn I feel so badly. I didn't want to bother you and"

She was quick to stop him in his apology. "It's my fault and I am feeling better. It's just this numbness in my legs. I've been in bed so long my legs aren't used to it. I'll be fine, let's get to work.

She walked over to sit on the couch but Chakotay wasn't fooled. He checked her forehead and sure enough; "Kathryn, you're burning up."

"I do feel warm but it'll pass. Just help me with this jacket, I'll be fine when I take it off."

"Chakotay to sick bay."

"Sick bay here Commander. What can I do for you?"

"I'm bringing the captain down to you. She's running a fever and having difficulty walking."

"Why did you have to say that, now he knows I'm a stubborn fool."

"I really don't care what he thinks of you. You're sick and you need the doctor. Chakotay to Tuvok, I'm bringing the captain to see the doctor.

"Aye Commander, Tuvok out."

As Kathryn rose to go to sick bay she suddenly fell into Chakotay as he was offering his hand.

"Kathryn! Are you alright?"

Chakotay, it's my legs, they just gave out on me."

Scooping her up in his arms he was beginning to show the panic he was feeling. "Let's get you down there, OK?"

He knew something was wrong when she didn't object. Instead she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. He could feel her getting more limp on the ride in the turbo lift. By the time he walked through the sick bay doors she was mumbling something about a warriors duty.

"Hold on Commander, bring her back to the isolation room behind the lab. Scanning her as Chakotay lay her down on the bed he stated in that flat tone of his, "she is quite feverish. The reading is 41.3 and her other vitals are abnormal as well. Pulse and respiration are high, her white blood cell count is very elevated."

"What's she got doc?"

"I don't know yet but while I continue to examine the captain, you have to go and become decontaminated. You may have just exposed yourself to whatever she has."

The decontam showers were off the isolation room so while Chakotay removed his uniform and went through the series of sonic showers, the doctor was getting the captain into a sick bay gown and beginning to place tepid towels over her arms and legs and forehead. By the time Chakotay came back dressed in protective gear (face shield, coverlet over his clean scrubs, and gloves) Kathryn was limp, weak and making incoherent sounds. If he didn't know better he'd swear the doctor actually had worry lines across his face.

"Doc, she seems worse in the short time I was gone."

"She is. Her fever is climbing. I need you to assist me in cooling her off. I can't do both while trying to determine what this pathogen is."

"Of course, anything I can do."

Chakotay methodically placed the cool towels, one on each limb, one across her forehead, then replaced each one as it got warmed from her body heat. He kept up his therapy all the while speaking to her.

"Kathryn, you've gotten very ill. You're in sick bay and the doc is trying to figure out what's wrong. I'm just cooling you down, OK?"

She'd open her eyes and sort of stared then looked towards him. She even nodded her head a few times which gave him some measure of comfort.

"Come on Kathryn, talk to me."

In barely a whisper she'd say "I'm alright Chakotay", just give me a minute. I'll come inside soon, I'm relaxing."

"You are inside Kathryn, you're in sick bay."

She looked around and nodded. "I thought I was in my tub on New Earth. Guess I'm dreaming." I so enjoyed that thing, You are so handy with your hands. This feels good, I'm so hot."

"Yes, you have a fever, we're trying to bring it down."

"We can't be seen like this! People will know, the crew will know!"

"What will they know Kathryn?"

"That we're in...with that she began to inhale and exhale deeply, in a labored rhythm."

"Doctor come quickly, she's in distress!"

""I'll give her Inopropoline STAT! I need to put her on assisted ventilation, she's going into respiratory failure." With that he raised the clam shell around her and Chakotay said a silent prayer to his animal guide."


End file.
